nintendo_switchfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the latest entry in the crossover fighting game series Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo Switch. The game was announced through a teaser trailer in the March 2018 Nintendo Direct, and released worldwide on December 7, 2018. Characters * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Dark Samus * Yoshi * Kirby Voiced by Makiko Ohmoto * Fox * Pikachu Voiced by Ikue Otani * Luigi * Ness Voiced by Makiko Ohmoto * Captain Falcon * Jigglypuff Voiced by Mika Kanai * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Ice Climbers * Sheik * Zelda * Dr. Mario * Pichu * Falco * Marth * Lucina * Young Link * Ganondorf * Mewtwo * Roy * Chrom * Mr. Game and Watch * Meta Knight * Pit * Dark Pit * Zero Suit Samus * Wario * Snake * Ike * Pokemon Trainer Ivysaur, Charizard * Diddy Kong * Lucas * Sonic * King Dedede * Olimar * Alph * Lucario * R.O.B. * Toon Link * Wolf * Villager * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Rosalina and Luma * Little Mac * Greninja * Mii Swordfighter, Gunner * Palutena * Pac-Man * Robin * Shulk * Bowser Jr. koopalings: Larry, Roy, Lemmy, Wendy, Iggy, Morton, and Ludwig * Duck Hunt * Ryu * Ken * Cloud * Corrin * Bayonetta * Inkling * Ridley * Simon * Richter * King K. Rool * Isabelle * Incineroar * Piranha Plant DLC * Joker DLC * Hero DLC * Banjo & Kazooie DLC * Terry DLC * Byleth DLC Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Peach's Castle * Kongo Jungle * Hyrule Castle * Super Happy Tree * Dream Land * Saffron City * Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle * Rainbow Cruise * Kongo Falls * Jungle Japes * Great Bay * Temple * Brinstar * Yoshi's Island (Melee) * Yoshi's Story * Fountain of Dreams * Green Greens * Corneria * Venom * Pokemon Stadium * Onett * Mushroom Kingdom II * Brinstar Depths * Big Blue * Fourside * Delfino Plaza * Mushroomy Kingdom * Figure-8 Circuit * WarioWare, Inc. * Bridge of Eldin * Norfair * Frigate Orpheon * Yoshi's Island * Halberd * Lylat Cruise * Pokemon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Drive * Castle Siege * Distant Planet * Smashville * New Pork City * Summit * Skyworld * Shadow Moses Island * Luigi's Mansion * Pirate Ship * Spear Pillar * 75 m * Mario Bros. * Hanenbow * Green Hill Zone * 3D Land * Golden Plains * Paper Mario * Gerudo Valley * Spirit Train * Dream Land GB * Unova Pokemon League * Prism Tower * Mute City SNES * Magicant * Arena Ferox * Reset Bomb Forest * Tortimer Island * Balloon Fight * Living Room * Find Mii * Tomodachi Life * PictoChat 2 * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mario Galaxy * Mario Circuit * Skyloft * The Great Cave Offensive * Kalos Pokemon League * Coliseum * Flat Zone X * Palutena's Temple * Gamer * Garden of Hope * Town and City * Wii Fit Studio * Boxing Ring * Gaur Plain * Duck Hunt * Wrecking Crew * Pilotwings * Wuhu Island * Windy Hill Zone * Wily Castle * PAC-LAND * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Midgar * Umbra Clock Tower * New Donk City Hall * Great Plateau Tower * Moray Towers * Dracula's Castle * Mementos DLC * Yggdrasil's Altar DLC * Spiral Mountain DLC * King of Fighters Stadium DLC Mii Fighter Costumes * Tracksuit - Brawler * Biker Gear - Brawler * Deacon - Brawler * Cat - Brawler * Flying Man - Brawler * King K. Rool - Braler * Mecha Suit - Brawler * Maid - Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner * Builder Mario - Brawler * Fighter Uniform - Brawler * Bionic - Brawler * Nia - Brawler * Toy-Con - Brawler * Protective Gear - Brawler * Ribbon Girl - Brawler * Skull Kid - Brawler * Spring Man - Brawler * Toad - Brawler * Vampire Garb - Brawler * Ashley - Swordfighter * Black Knight - Swordfighter * Chrom - Swordfighter * Dunban - Swordfighter * Cybernetic Suit - Swordfighter * Isaac - Swordfighter * Link - Swordfighter * Champion Link - Swordfighter * Lip - Swordfighter * Ninja - Swordfighter * Pirate - Swordfighter * Takamaru - Swordfighter * Vince - Swordfighter * Viridi - Swordfighter * Yiga Clan - Swordfighter * Astronaut - Gunner * Wild West - Gunner * Bear - Gunner * Chibi-Robo - Gunner * Ray Mk III - Gunner * Dragon - Gunner * Fox - Gunner * Isabelle - Gunner * K.K. Slider - Gunner * High-Tech - Gunner * Saki Amamiya - Gunner * Samus - Gunner * Special Forces - Gunner * Inkling - Gunner * Splatoon 2 - Gunner * Steampunk Getup - Gunner * SSB T-Shirt - Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner * Business Suit - Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner * Rex - Swordfighter DLC * Persona 4 - Swordfighter DLC * Persona 3 - Swordfighter DLC * Knuckles - Brawler DLC * Tails - Gunner DLC * Veronica - Swordfighter - DLC * Erdick - Swordfighter - DLC * Martial Artist - Brawler DLC * Proto Man - Gunner DLC * Zero - Swordfighter DLC * Geomon - Swordfighter DLC * Sans - Gunner DLC * Team Rocket - Brawler Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch * Nakoruru - Swordfighter DLC * Ryo - Brawler DLC * Iori - Brawler DLC * Akira - Brawler DLC * Jacky - Brawler DLC Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Games published by Nintendo